


Drabbles

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: ASS [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Reader Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, darbbles, reader/troopers, some smut, star wars clone wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: So this is my collection of drabbles that I've done on my Tumblr. Most of them have been requested through prompts. When I'm done with my current one shots I'll probably be opening up requests again. These drabbles all take place in the same AU and are canon to the reader insert one shots here.
Relationships: Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Comet (Star Wars)/Reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: ASS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Drabbles

**I wouldn't mind wasting my time on you - Rex**

  
As an information officer, it was your job to know things and it was a job you took seriously. One of the things you knew was that your boyfriend was very practical and very focused. Rex wasn’t one to dedicate much time to unwinding or allowing himself to relax. But, during a brief campaign on Felucia, Rex was about to share something that you didn’t know. 

“Jesse, Hardcase and Fives, I want you scanning the perimeter to the East. Echo, take Tup and Dogma to the west. There’s some cover to the north I want to inspect myself.”

You were busy tapping away on your trusty datapad, listening vaguely to the captain’s orders until you heard your own name and looked up. Rex was clearly waiting for you to follow him. Tucking the pad into your bag you followed after him, already out of sight from the others when you realised something. 

“You and the general already secured the north,” you pointed out. “Why are you going back? Isn’t it a waste of time?” You knew Rex well enough to know that he had a reason for everything he did so you were curious where this was going. 

“Maybe,” Rex shrugged. A pleased smile crept onto your face when he reached for your hand. “But **I wouldn’t mind wasting my time on you**.”

You felt your face heat up a bit but didn’t respond. Rex could see that he’d flustered you and it only made him smile more. 

“There’s something I want to show you,” he finally said. “It’s just beyond this foliage.”

A thick layer of vines and leaves hid the rest of the trail from you but when Rex pulled it back you were met with a cooler breeze. The area was dominated by a large, clear pool decorated with brightly coloured trees and flowers. The plants here were growing so thickly that they provided an effective covering of shade over the water that looked cool and inviting. You didn’t say anything at first, just taking it in and thinking about the relief of the water on your sweaty, grimy skin. 

“We found it earlier,” Rex explained. He’d stepped up behind you and silently tugged you against his chest. “I’ll tell the others it’s here later, but first I wanted to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet with you.”

  
**Why don't you tell me why you really came here tonight - Fox**

  
Fox had been spending an awful lot of time at work and while he’d told you this would happen, the lack of contact combined with the newness of whatever was between you left you feeling antsy. What if he forgot about you all together, or changed his mind about you? It sounded silly to say it out loud but you were still anxious and so you took matters into your own hands. 

His assistant glanced up when you entered. She looked like she was about to tell you to get lost but when she realised who it was her expression changed and she pointed towards the door for you to go in. You nodded your thanks and knocked once out of politeness before entering his office. Fox looked up, his helmet on the edge of his desk so you could actually see his face, including the dark circles and stress lines. He appeared surprised to see you but didn’t move to get up. He rubbed his face like he thought he could be seeing things.   
“(Y/N)?” he asked. “What are-”

You came around the desk to him and perched on the edge, slowly crossing one leg over the other. You were pleased to see his eyes follow the movement of your robes and the way the fabric exposed the side of your thigh. “I’ve come to turn myself in,” you said dramatically. You held out your wrists towards him. “Go ahead, arrest me.”  
Fox looked up at you with a deadpan expression. 

“What?” you fluttered your lashes at him. Your foot brushed against his leg slowly but with unmistakable purpose. “I’ve been a very bad girl.”

Fox could try to hide it but you could see the look in his eyes that said you’d peaked his interest. He gave you another look and you just grinned back at him. “ **Why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight?** ” he asked. The commander leaned back in his chair and your eyes followed the clean lines of his armour, all the way down to his spread legs and back up to his face. 

“You’re working too much. You need to take a break and relax,” you replied with a shrug. Fox raised an eyebrow at you before glancing at the scattering of data pads on his desk.   
“And how are you proposing I do that?”

“Why don’t I show you,” you replied instead. The way he sat made it easy to slip between Fox’s legs and settle there on your knees. Instead of protesting, Fox let his posture slouch and tilted his head back as you reached for his codpiece.

“Only if you let me return the favour after,” he purred.

You smirked up at him as you tugged at his blacks. “Deal.”

  
**I love you, please don't go - Fox**

  
You woke with a start, glancing around the dark room. You couldn’t figure out at first what was wrong until your body responded enough that you could roll over.   
Fox had his back to you, sitting at the edge of the bed and shaking his head. You could see how tense he was even with the lack of light in your bedroom. You didn’t know the time exactly but it was too dark for when he normally left your place. 

“Fox?” Your voice was soft and you reached out slowly, not wanting to startle him. He didn’t flinch as your palm connected with his shoulder but he still didn’t answer. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare.”

The answer was vague and his tone gave nothing away. You frowned as you sat up and moved to your knees. Crouching behind the commander, you wrapped your arms around him, kissing his temple. Instinctively, his large hand came up to caress your wrist and you gave a soft hum.

“Come back to bed, my darling,” you murmured soothingly. 

“I should go,” Fox shook his head. He didn’t make a move to leave yet but you felt a sense of panic rise. The idea of him leaving when he was upset, leaving you alone in the dark scared you. It was a primal thing, something inside you telling you of danger. 

“ **I love you, please don’t go** ,” you blurted without thinking. You’d never used the L word before, too caught up on your worries if it was too soon, too much.

“Don’t say that.” Fox’s tone was strained and he clenched a fist, you could see the tension in his jaw. 

“I’ll say it if I want to,” you replied, irrationally annoyed. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Fox stood suddenly and you frowned up at him. “Don’t say that unless you mean it, (Y/N)!”

“I do!” You replied defiantly. 

“You-you can’t…”

Your tone softened when you saw how lost the commander looked. “Is that so hard to believe? That I could fall in love with a man who’s strong and dependable, someone who always keeps his promise and treats me with respect?”

“It’s not possible…” Fox continued to protest. You knew it was bad when he started to pace. “You can’t. You shouldn’t. I can’t give you the things you want, the things you need. You’re free and I’m not. It’s not fair to you, (Y/N).”

“Maybe I am free,” you allowed, slowly moving off the bed to stand in front of him. Fox stopped and looked at you with fear. “But that comes with a price and I am so tired, Fox. I’m just so kriffing tired.” 

He knew by the weariness in your tone that you didn’t mean tired from lack of sleep. When you reached for him, Fox relented and held you to his chest where you could hear his heart beating. 

“I don’t want to live like that anymore. Is it so bad to want someone to take care of me, have someone I can care for? I’m tired of being alone and on guard all the time, only looking out for myself. I want to feel safe and that’s how you make me feel, Fox.” His grip on you tightened in response. “I know there are some things that aren’t possible for us right now but I’ll pay any price to stay with you.” You continued. “Please tell me you understand?”

“I do,” Fox whispered. “I understand.”

  
**I told you not to fall in love with me - Fox**

  
You took the small disk like object from your pocket and turned it over in the darkness. You were never without it though it. When you were stressed or found yourself missing him, your hand would reach for it instinctively, fingers turning it over and over to sooth the turmoil in your head. Now, flipping the disk over between your fingers, you tried to tell yourself to let it be, to go to sleep but you couldn’t. 

“(Y/N).”The little holo figure of Fox appeared when you pressed the small button at the center. “I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you and you’ve proven me right at every turn.” The small chuckle was distorted, first through the helmet and again from the recording. “But I also knew there was something about you. Something I couldn’t resist and believe me, (Y/N), I tried.” 

The hand at his side turned into a tight first and you felt like it was squeezing your heart. “I knew it could never work. There were too many reasons to count but it was out of my hands. With you I felt….I always felt like it was the only time I was my true self and you…” The tears were starting to trail down your cheeks, they always did at this part. “You were just so kriffing stubborn. **I told you not to fall in love with me** …” You choked back a sob as Fox removed his helmet. “But you didn’t listen and I’ve never been so grateful. I’ve never felt a love like this, I didn’t think it was possible, not for me. I know I never said it out loud before but I need you to know (Y/N). I love you. I love you so much and I always will, no matter what happens, no matter how long we’re apart, no matter if I never see you again. I will always love you.” His hand reached out and you touched it with a gentle fingertip, watching the holo distort slightly. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome“ 

_We are one when together, we are one when parted_

  
**I think about you all the time - Boost**

  
Boost was very happy to see you, which wasn’t unusual, he was always happy to see you, but having been away from you for awhile, he’d missed you terribly. 

“(Y/N)!” He called, lifting you in the air when you jumped into his arms. Boost grinned and kissed you before setting you down. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” You smirked and took his hand. “I’ll go on break. You can show me.” You glanced coyly over your shoulder as you led him to a quiet closet. Once inside Boost surprised you by kneeling down and rummaging through his bag. 

“Oh, you actually have something to show me.”

“Of course,” he paused and looked up at you with a frown. “I said that, didn’t I?”

“Well yea but I assumed it was going to be your dick,” you’d admitted. 

“I can show you that later if you want,” Boost grinned before returning to his search. “Ah-ha!”

Standing, your boyfriend presented you with a life sized stuffed loth-cat. You blinked in surprise, it looked just like-

“Galaxy!”

You were startled, wondering if Boost has read your mind. “What?”

“Your old loth-cat, Galaxy. You said she was big and grey, just like this one.” 

You slowly reached out and touched the cat before taking it from him and petting the soft faux fur. 

“You told me about her one of the nights I couldn’t sleep,” Boost explained, looking sheepish. “About how she used to sleep on your pillow all night and purr and you couldn’t sleep without her after she passed away. I was just thinking about if you were getting enough sleep while I was gone and then I saw this little guy and I just thought-“

“You were thinking about me getting enough sleep?” You asked, cutting him off. You were so used to worrying about Boost it was second nature but you hadn’t considered he worried about you too

“Well, Yea,” he shrugged. “ **I think about you all the time**.”

It was something you had loved about him from the start. Boost was unfailingly, devastatingly honest with you. He never once held an ulterior motive or so much as dampened his feelings when it came to you. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

You glanced up, only then realizing you’d been standing there silently, clutching the soft stuffed cat to your chest.  
  
“I’m not sad,” you said quickly. “I’m happy. I’m really happy. I love her, you’re so thoughtful.”

Boost looked proud, despite being flustered by your words. “I’m glad. When you see her maybe she can remind you of me when I’m away.”

“Oh, Boost,” you smiled. “You dope. I’m always thinking about you.”

  
**You look beautiful in the moonlight - Sinker**

  
It was boiling hot in the med bay. You’d been in your feet running around for hours which didn’t help and of course the sheer number of bodies in the room, plus you liked to keep the temperature a little toasty, knowing how much the room could get a chill and recovery was easier when comfortable. Still, you were enjoying the fresh, cool air from your spot on a high balcony. You were almost done for the night, just taking a breather and letting things settle before doing your final rounds. 

As you took another deep breath of refreshing air you became aware of the door opening behind you. You stiffened, assuming it was someone come to tell you of a new emergency. When a few moments passed without disruption you turned to look over your shoulder, expression softening at the sight of your boyfriend standing in the open doorway, a steaming cup in hand. 

“Why are you just standing there,” you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sinker grinned, stepping out on to the balcony and letting the door close behind him. 

“Just thinking,” he replied, handing you the cup. You took a grateful sip before glancing up at him curiously. 

“About what?” You asked. 

Sinker moved closer, placing his arms around you and you leaned back into him comfortably. It was still new between you, still figuring out how things fit but at times like these it was just so easy it almost scared you. 

“ **You look beautiful in the moonlight** ,” he finally replied, voice a soft whisper in your ear. 

You took another sip to hide your reaction and Sinker laughed. 

“How much longer will you be?” He asked, trailing his fingers up and down your arm and leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

You felt instantly tense, waiting for it to come. It always did eventually the complaints that you didn’t care, that you spent too much time at work, that you didn’t prioritize the relationship. Your job wasn’t easy and so far your partners hadn’t understood the drive, the need you had to help.

“I just have to do my last rounds,” you replied. 

Sinker hummed in acknowledgment and kissed your temple. “I was hoping we could share a bunk again tonight.”

There wasn’t exactly privacy being surrounded by your bunk mates or his brothers but it was still nice to curl up together in the same bed. 

“Yea,” you agreed. “Definitely. I’m sorry I haven’t had the time lately.”

“It’s okay,” the Sargent shrugged. “Our schedules were kind of opposite for awhile there.”

  
“I know,” you sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have…”

“Should have what?” Sinker asked, raising an eyebrow after you trailed off. “Not worked? Somehow changed the entire schedule to make time for me? Told everyone not to get hurt?” He said it with amusement, like he understood your job was important and you couldn’t just change everything to suit him. 

  
“You don’t think I should have?” You asked slowly. 

“No,” he snorted. “That’s ridiculous. Neither of us can help that we’re busy. It happens. It’s not fair to ask you to change everything for me. We’ll just have to do our best to make the time we do have count. Like tonight.” Sinker kissed your cheek and then your lips. “I have to check in with the commander and then I’ll meet you outside the med bay, okay?” 

You could tell he was reluctant to leave from the way he squeezed your hand before stepping away.  
  
“Okay,” you agreed softly, watching him open the door. At the last minute you called out to him and he paused in the doorway. “Thank you for understanding.”

  
**You're the best thing that's ever happened to me - Sinker**

  
You rolled over, tugging the blanket up around your shoulders. Sinker turned his head in response and you shuffled closer, putting your head on his shoulder. He smiled and you kissed the spot just under his ear. “Can I ask you something?”

“You don’t need to ask me that,” he reminded you. He rolled over to face you, one hand trailing along your side, pausing at the curve of your hip. “Unless this is something you’re not sure how to talk about so you’re stalling?”

You tugged the blanket over your nose. It was still embarrassing sometimes to have him read you like that. “I was just wondering….did…or do you…ever want to date?”

Sinker raised an eyebrow. “Of course. We already talked about that, I thought? We’ve had a few, or do those not count as proper dates?”

“Not with me, I mean,” you elaborated. Now only your eyes peered out at him and Sinker frowned. 

“Who would I go on a date with if not my girlfriend?” he asked, tugging the blanket away from your face. 

You knew he was going to make you lay it out for him. “I just thought…you know since you never really got to date because of the war and not being allowed to that you might like to try it out. If you want to it would be better now, before we settle down and start a life together. If that’s even what you sill want…” He was looking at you horrified and you quickly tried to do some damage control. “I’m not saying we should break up or anything. We don’t even have to take a break, we could do like…an open relationship or something…” While you’d succeeded in getting him to stop gaping at you, Sinker was now propped on one elbow, looking hurt. You decided to stay quiet and not make it worse. 

“Is that what you want?” he asked quietly. “Is there someone else….Is there…Am I not…”

“Of course not!” you exclaimed, sitting up. He couldn’t even seem to find the words and you embraced him in apology. “I didn’t mean it like that. Really. I just wanted to put the offer out. I just want you to be happy. I don’t want you to get restless and realise you made mistake building a life with me when you didn’t get a chance to see other options. I’m sorry. It’s just that a lot of people like to date around for awhile before they settle for one person.”

Sinker accepted your arms around him and held you close but he still felt stiff. “ I don’t think I understand,” he said softly. “ There may be more options now but you loved me when I had nothing. **You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me** , (Y/N). Why would I want to waste time on anyone else when I’m in love with you?”

“I…I don’t know…” you replied, feeling foolish. “Sometimes I just worry. I want to make sure that I’m doing right by you.”

Sinker finally smiled again. “And here I thought I was the only one worrying about that.” He pulled you in, flush against his chest. “Don’t worry so much. As long as you’re with me, you couldn’t do anything but.”

  
**You're still mad? - Wolffe**

  
You were so glad to see Commander Wolffe again after such a long time that you almost didn’t notice at first. You wanted so badly to have everything that happened since the last time you saw each other just go away but while he’d held you tight and said your name with love and longing, there was no denying the lack of warmth. There was relief, and of course happiness but there was a coldness there as well and it broke your heart. 

You didn’t have time right then, you waited until you had privacy. You respected and knew him well enough to give him that. 

“ **You’re still mad**?” You asked quietly, tone soft. The last thing you wanted was for the question to come off as angry. You couldn’t be angry at him for the way he felt, that wasn’t fair and you knew you deserved his anger.

“I’m not mad.” Wolfe’s voice was a low rumble and you could see how hard his jaw was clenched. 

“Please don’t lie to me,” you pleaded. You reached for him but Wolffe shrugged you off. 

“Because you never lied to me?” He snapped. 

You withdrew, stung. “I didn’t…I left the-“

“I didn’t mean that,” Wolffe grumbled. He stood from his desk and paced the tiny room, which only took three of his long strides. You slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. The last time you’d been here with him he’d made love to you on this bed and-

“I’m not mad,” Wolffe said again, calmer now. He stopped and stood in front of you. You forced yourself to meet his gaze, no matter how much it hurt. He deserved for you to acknowledge him, to acknowledge the pain you caused him. “I can’t be. I know you had to leave, I understand that. I just felt like I needed more time but that was my own fault.” Pausing, Wolffe turned absently towards the window, his mind miles away. You could hear speeders coming and going in the silence, voices that sounded far off. “I should have said something sooner. I could have had more time, we could have had more time. If I had ‘t been a coward.”

You understood then. Wolffe wasn’t upset you’d gone into hiding, he was hurt at the way you’d done it. You gave yourself to him, and he to you in a moment of love and passion and then slipped out as he slept like a cheap one night stand, like it had meant nothing. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

You stood slowly, wrapping your arms around him from behind and letting your forehead rest against his back. 

“You’re many things, Wolffe,” you said softly, giving him a squeeze. “But you’re no coward.” His hand came to rest over yours and you smiled. “It doesn’t matter what we did or didn’t do then. Now we have all the time in the galaxy.”

  
**We're in public you know - Wolffe**

  
You were well aware Commander Wolffe was not a very touchy person. He wasn’t prone to outlandish shows of affection but that didn’t bother you. While he’d never said as much, everyone knew you had the honor of holding a special place in his heart. Wolffe showed you a different side of himself, a softer side but still his duties kept him too scared to fully commit to any sort of relationship. Which was why you cherished the time that he spent with you. 

The bar was loud, the lights low and you were sitting very close together, heads bent so you could hear the other better. It felt so natural to gravitate closer and closer as the night went on, aided no doubt by the almost ungodly amount of alcohol the two of you had managed to put away. Whenever anyone else returned to the table, Wolffe drew away from you immediately, as though to preserve a sense of decorum. You found this incredibly amusing considering the current actions of the rest of the Wolfpack, not to mention that everyone you’d come with was far too plastered to care about you two sitting close together in a booth. Your behaviour was incredibly chaste when held up against the things happening on that dance floor. 

You made a point of declining all offers to dance or to buy you a drink. With Wolffe beside you, this didn’t happen much and you got the feeling the others were trying to goad their commander into asking you himself. You hadn’t held out any hope for that until something a little slower came on the speakers and Wolffe surprised you by standing and offering his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked you, throwing you for a loop as you blinked drunkenly up at him. You took so long he started to look nervous.

“Yes!” you said, too loudly as you scrambled from the booth and took his hand, leading him to the floor. 

You fully expected the commander to keep his distance but Wolffe tugged you close, both arms around your waist. You draped your arms comfortably around his shoulder but instead of simply swaying, Wolffe led you in a slow, modified waltz that even in your drunken haze you followed with ease. You didn’t pay attention to your feet, staring into his face instead. His hands slid just a little farther down. 

“W **e’re in public, you know** ,” you teased with a sly grin. 

Wolffe instantly looked flustered and moved his hands. “My apologies, I-”

“I’m kidding,” you said softly. Taking his hands in yours, you directed them lower on your hips. Wolffe didn’t protest and your hands lingered over his, thumbs idly brushing over the calluses built up from so much time holding a blaster. Wolffe shivered at the touch but you kept his gaze held on yours even as the music changed and a new song picked up. 

  
**I'm sorry what were we talking about? - Wolffe**

  
Commander Wolffe loved you with everything he had. You were the light of his life and while he didn’t go in for extreme shows of affection, everyone knew how he felt about you. Which was why, as soon as things settled down enough after the war and Wolffe was allowed to do things properly, he immediately took up the roll of doting boyfriend. 

Of course his new found freedom didn’t mean he was totally free but the time he did have he gave to you whole heartedly, as though he had something to make up for. You still remembered your first real date with fondness and all the dates after. Wolffe seemed determined to give you the best of everything and while it was nice, what you really wanted was just time with him. So, when your birthday came around and Wolffe offered to do anything, get you anything you wanted, you made a special request   
“I want to stay home.”

Wolffe looked taken aback. “Home?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “With you. Just the two of us, alone. We’ll order in and watch those movies I’ve been meaning to show you and cuddle all night.”

Wolffe stood there quietly, looking at you as though waiting for more. He had that look about him like he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

“That’s it,” you said firmly, making yourself clear. “I love the nice dinners out and going to events together but I just want to be with you and no one else and I want to be able to cuddle with you as much as I want in my comfortable pyjamas and just relax. You said we could do anything.”

“I did,” Wolffe admitted, still looking like this might be a test.

“Please, Wolffe,” you looked up at him from under your lashes, batting them in the way that made his knees weak. 

“Of course, anything you want.”

Wolffe didn’t bring it up again, other than to ask what you wanted for takeout, which he arrived with exactly three minutes earlier than intended, as well as with your favourite deserts from three different restaurants that you didn’t ask for but were happy to see none the less. 

You were just getting out of the shower when he came in and you called out that you would be only a moment. You dried off and pulled on a big, thick sweater that was not technically yours but you didn’t think Wolffe would mind. 

“Smells good,” you grinned as you entered the kitchen. 

Wolffe had his back to you as he set everything down. “I got exactly what you asked for.”

“And some extra,” you noted with a teasing hint. 

“Well, I thought you would like a special birthday treat and-“

You leaned against the counter, arms folded as you waited for him to finish defending himself. 

Wolffe turned around with a sheepish smile but his expression changed when he looked at you. The sweater was definitely his and definitely too big for you. He couldn’t tell if you were wearing anything under it or not, other than those ridiculously warm looking fluffy socks on your feet. You stood there, looking at him and casually sharing the kitchen space as though this were the most normal thing in the world. For all the dates he’d taken you on, Wolffe hadn’t left a lot of room for the domestic stuff and he was shocked at how hard it suddenly hit him that you belonged to him, that you were building a life together, that this was his normal now. 

You tilted your head and frowned slightly. “Wolffe?” You asked. “You good?”

“I **’m sorry, what were we talking about**?” He asked, blinking himself back to the present. 

You grinned and moved closer, draping your arms around his neck. “I think you were about to say something about the birthday treat you wanted to give me.”

  
**The key is under the mat - Wolffe**

  
Wolffe was looking forward to finally spending time with you. Between your jobs it wasn’t easy but you both made an effort. He was already at your apartment building when he got the comm.

_So sorry, Love! I’m stuck at the office just a bit longer. Be home in 20. **The key is under the mat** <3 _

For a moment Wolffe stared at the words, trying to comprehend the meaning. It was simple enough but for him it may as well been another language.  
  
The first thing he felt was a flash of jealousy. That meant you were with him. Fox was your boss and Wolffe had no reason to think either of you were harbouring a secret crush but he still couldn’t help himself.

Once he quieted that voice, the word home stood out like a flashing neon sign. Of course you meant your home as the apartment was yours, not his. Which was why he’d never been inside without you. It was your private space after all. Even though you said it was alright, Wolffe hesitated but the decision was made for him when he saw your elderly neighbour step out of her apartment down the hall. She was nice enough and her background checked out. A widowed old woman with with no children of her own but seemed very interested in you and worse, very interested in him. She liked to ask person questions; are you married? Are you planning to marry? Will you have children? Will you require a babysitter?

With quick reflexes Wolffe lifted the mat and grabbed the key, opening the door and slipping inside. He almost tripped as your pet tooka curled around his ankles, purring up a storm.   
“Good evening, Coco,” he said to her, bending to scratch the top of her head before moving further into the space. It felt strange, empty. Coco thought so to as she continuously stalked him, rubbing up to get his attention. He peeked into the kitchen and noticed a small bowl and a mug in the sink, the remnants of your breakfast dishes. Wolffe wondered if he should wash them for you or if that was too forward. Deciding to let it be, he felt suddenly exhausted, like he’d just finished a marathon and sat down, now unable to get up. He still didn’t remove his armour, that felt like too much, too presumptuous. But he did sit on the couch, just for a moment, just to rest a second and wait. Then the tooka was in his lap and settling in for a nap so really, how could he move her?

That was how you found them both a half hour later as you entered the apartment, Wolffe having dozed and woken to you taking a picture of him. 

“Aw, look at that,” you cooed. “Adorable.”

  
Wolffe levelled you with a look. “We need to have a talk about your security measures.”

  
**I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing - Jesse**

  
Everything was finally put away in its proper place and the apartment started to feel like home. For the last few days your new home had been full of people helping you and Jesse move in. You appreciated the help immensely but it wasn’t until you finally had the place to yourselves that the truth sunk in.

The war was over, he was safe and you had your first apartment together. It may not have been much everything you’d ever hoped for had finally come to be.   
“Home sweet home,” you sighed, flopping down on the large bed in your new bedroom. 

“Alone at last,” Jesse commented with a sly grin. He flipped down beside you and nuzzled your neck, making you laugh. 

“What do you want to have for dinner?” You asked, rolling on to your side. It was such a normal, domestic thing to ask and you felt giddy just saying it.  
  
“I can’t think about food at a time like this,” you boyfriend gasped, offended. 

“You’re not hungry?” You asked doubtfully. You’d seen the boy eat after all and he always seemed hungry. 

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” he smirked, catching your hand as you played with the material of his sweater. He brought your fingers to his mouth and kissed them. 

“What do you want to eat then?” You rolled your eyes. 

“Oh, I have something in mind.” Jesse had that mischievous look again, making you shiver. He shuffled closer and started trailing kisses up your neck, nipping at your jaw.  
  
“Jesse,” you giggled. “Are you just planning to kiss me all night?”

“ **I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing** ,” he replied, pulling back to look down at you. “I am awfully hungry after all.”

You blinked up at him, lost for a second in his eyes and the way he spoke. Your boyfriend was sexy.

“Then let me get up and make something,” you protested, trying with little success to hide the effect he had.

“Oh no, I see something very delicious right here.” The grin he gave you was almost predatory. You had no time to protest before he was sliding down your body and tugging your sweat pants and panties down. 

“Mm, my favourite,” Jesse praised, sliding a finger into you. “So wet already, just the way I like it. You’re too good to me, Princess.”

You gasped, watching as Jesse brought his finger to his mouth and carefully sucked off every last drop of your juices. He made a low, appreciative sound and looked you in the eye as he licked his lips.   
“Delicious.”

You knew there was no use pretending and so you lay back and let him work his magic. You closed your eyes as Jesse’s tongue slid over your clit and delved into you, lapping at you with vigour. You bit your lip, letting your back arch as you reached up to grip the pillow under your head. 

“Kriff…” you swore under your breath. Your hips canted up to meet his mouth, his hands gripping them and tugging. His low hum brought forth a moan of pleasure from your lips and you felt an overwhelming sense of being home. 

  
**Don't ever think less of yourself - Comet**

  
You sat squished between Boost and Sinker on the bunk, Warthog lounging behind the three of you and Wolffe leaning against the wall, arms crossed. You watched Comet pace nervously in front of you, occasionally glancing at Wolffe. The commander gave him a firm nod and Comet let out a breath. 

“I got in.”

There was a moment while your brain registered what he meant and then you were jumping up, flinging your arms around him and almost knocking him over. Comet laughed, his expression changing to one of relief as he squeezed you tight and lifted you off the ground. When he set you down he kissed the top of your head and you looked up at him with a huge grin. 

“I knew you would! I told you,” You exclaimed. Sinker and Warthog were both grinning as they patted their brother on the back. Boost butted in to lift Comet off the ground in his own bone crushing hug. You laughed Even Wolffe had one of his rare smiles as he patted Comet on the shoulder. 

Since the war ended there were many changes, including the Republic offering higher education to clones. You knew how smart Comet was and how much he wanted to study engineering so you’d helped him fill out endless applications for funding and to engineering programs. What he really wanted was the program offered by a prestigious school on Coruscant, the one you’d attended and now he showed you the acceptance letter with pride. 

“You’re a lot braver than me,” Sinker admitted. “It’s going to be a big change for you.”

“You’ll be so busy and you’ll make new friends and forget all about us,” Boost wailed dramatically, making you laugh. 

“I would never,” Comet shook his head. “Besides, we all know I’m not going to make new friends. None of them are going to like me anyway, but that doesn’t matter. I have all of you.”  
“Why do you say that?” you asked, leaning into Comet’s side. 

“He’s a clone,” Warthog replied as though that explained it. “Most civilians don’t like us. They’re either scared of us or think we’re a waste of taxpayer dollars.”

“Which I’m sure they’ll be bitter about considering I have a full ride from the Republic,” Comet shrugged. He gave you a soft, half smile. “Maybe I don’t deserve it as much as-”

“Don’t say that!” you scolded him seriously. “You lost an arm for the Republic for kriff sake, I think they owe you something for that. You worked hard to get accepted, you have just as much right as anyone else. **Don’t ever think less of yourself** and you better not let them tell you any different either.”

He just looked at you for a moment, taking in your frown and your stance with your hands on your hips, the way you looked at him as though daring him to disagree and he knew it didn’t matter what anyone thought. “I love you so much, (Y/N),” he grinned and pulled you in for a kiss. 

“Ew, get a room!”

You held up your middle finger in response, earning a loud chorus of laughter. 

  
**It's just you and me tonight, I was thinking we could have a little fun - Fives**

  
You had been looking forward to this night for a long time. It was just the two of you, curled up on your couch and giggling at the new comedy you’d wanted to show him on the holonet. Fives pressed the occasional kiss to your temple, to your ear, your neck and shoulder and anywhere else within range. He lay stretched out behind you, a hand idly trailing across your hip and thigh. You contentedly curled up with your back against his chest, enjoying the warmth your boyfriend radiated. 

As always, Fives seemed to read your mind. His kiss lingered this time and when he pulled away you heard him whisper, “ **it’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun**.”

You turned on to your back and looked up at him. “I was thinking the same thing,” you smirked.

“Yea?” Fives raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer. 

You nodded, your finger trailing over his collar bone. “Totally. How about a game of Sabacc?” 

Fives’ expression dropped into a scowl and as much as you tried, you couldn’t help giggling, especially when he stated to tickle you. 

“You tease,” Fives laughed, making you grin. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” you gave your best puppy eyes. “What did you have in mind then? Something like….this?” You leaned up and closed the distance, your lips pressing against his at the same time your hands tugged his shirt up. You could feel a low rumble in his chest before he pulled away to pull the shirt completely off. 

You let your eyes and your hands wander. You traced the domino tattoo on his right bicep, the blaster scar near his left hip, the jagged one that started at his shoulder and cut across his left pec. Your finger tip moved over an in inch or two and trailed over his dark nipple. You noted the slight shiver and grinned up at him. Fives smiled at you in return as he leaned down and closed the gap again. You kissed him harder this time, your leg coming up to drape over his hip. Fives squeezed your calf and held your leg in position, letting you rut against him. You tilted your head back and moaned as his lips trailed down your throat, his hands gripping your hips and lifting up the large shirt you were wearing as nightclothes. His hand pressed against your already damp panties, furthering the problem. Not that Fives seemed to mind, in fact judging from the appreciative groan, that was exactly what he wanted. 

“How about you take off those cumbersome pants and we get to the real fun,” you suggested, watching closely as you traced a vein in his arm and the muscle reacted by flexing. 

“I was hoping you’d say something like that, baby girl.”

  
**You're embarrassing me - Fives**

  
“Hey, can I buy you something?”

You snorted at your boyfriend. “You can do whatever you want.”

You and Fives weren’t supposed to be browsing in the market. However, you weren’t included in the talks going on in the palace and were simply awaiting orders. There had been some suspicious separatist actions in the area and the planet’s ruler was concerned about an impending attack. You were there to remind the separatists that this planet was u set the protection of the republic and to understand what they might be up to. 

Currently you and Fives were taking advantage of the lull in action to sneak out to the busy market place in the palace courtyard. 

“Yea but do you want me to buy you something?” He asked, swinging your laced hands absently. 

“No.”

“Why?” Fives whined. 

You rolled your eyes and tried not to smile at his nonsense. “Because You should save your money for something important and because I don’t need anything.”

“What’s more important than spoiling my baby girl?” He smirked, tugging your back into his chest and trapping you in a hug. 

You giggled, pretending to struggle in his grasp. “Fine then, if you want to buy something so badly, buy some fruit.” You pointed to a fruit stand where a small old man was arranging his wares carefully and checking all the fruit for imperfections. 

“Perfect,” Fives grinned as he tugged you along to the stand. “Hello, sir. My lovely wife and I were admiring your fare. I was wondering what you might recommend?”

You rolled your eyes at your goofy boyfriend but the man seemed delighted. His basic wasn’t very good but he was able to get his point across, pointing at each fruit and describing how sweet it was with ‘very’ ‘little’ or ‘no’ and one word descriptions about their health effects. “Energy,” he said about one and “brain,” about another. 

He stopped at a small, round, fuzzy fruit a strange shade of orange. Here he glanced at you and looked embarrassed. “Baby,” he said with a shrug. 

“Oh? They’re good for a baby?” You asked. The man appeared more flustered and shook his head. 

“No. Make baby. Make.” 

“Ooh,” Fives grinned and reached for the fruit. “I like the sound of that.” 

“We don’t need it,” you told him firmly.  
  
“Sure we do!”

“For what?” You demanded. 

“It looks delicious for one thing and they’re the perfect size to juggle.” He picked three and juggled them, much to the delight of the stall owner. 

“Fives,” you scolded, snatching the fruit and trying to put it back before he could bruise it You were a bit flustered and missed, almost dropping it on the ground. Fives caught it and set it down. 

“Babe, **you’re embarrassing me** ,” he tutted. “Stop throwing fruit. I’m sorry sir.”

You stared at Fives in disbelief and smacked his arm. “I cannot believe you!” Fives couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You’re lucky you’re so kriffing cute,” you told him in a huff, shaking your head. 

“Yea, you love me,” Fives teased. 

“I do,” you sighed. “Now pick your fruit and let’s go.” 

He grinned, selecting a few pieces that the owner handed over in a cute basket. On the way out of the market Fives gave you one with an apologetic smile. 

“You know I can’t stay mad at you when you do that,” you poked his cheek and accepted the fruit, taking a big bite as you linked arms and headed back towards the palace. 

  
**I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants - Cody**

  
Commander Cody was a reserved man but since he’d confessed his true feelings to you it had become obvious just how much the commander had been holding back, putting up a front even to you. 

You reveled in the way he let himself go, like he’d been afraid before. He lingered with you longer and longer, allowed himself to become a bigger part of your life. You’d even gotten him to accept the key code for your apartment and an empty drawer to leave things he might need when he came to see you. Cody was always an earlier riser but now he agreed to stay in bed and cuddle with you before rushing out to attend to this and that. 

You enjoyed these mornings very much and you would have enjoyed this one if it wasn’t for the fact that you had an early appointment to get to. 

“You need to have a shower anyway,” Cody reasoned with you. He stood behind you under the spray of water, his arms around you and his chest pressing into your back. You could feel something less innocent pressing against you too. 

“Yes, but a quick one,” you reminded, your head falling back against his shoulder. 

“I can do quick,” Cody assured you, kissing your temple. He took the soap from your hands, making a show of lathering you up. “See? I’m helping you get nice and clean.”

You gave a frustrated sigh that turned into a soft moan as his hands trailed farther down your stomach. You bit your lip, wanting to give in and let Cody take what he wanted but you were also very serious about making sure you were at work with enough time to adequately prepare yourself. Cody had always admired that about you but at the moment he seemed to be admiring something else about you much more. 

As his hand cupped your breast, Cody muttered something in mando’a, a soft murmur in your ear making you shiver and arch into his touch. 

“I have to leave in twenty minutes,” you groaned. 

“Give me five,” Cody purred. 

“ **I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants** ,” you sighed, pressing back against him.

You could feel rather than see the smirk on the face of the man behind you. You didn’t care how smug he was about his little victory. You both knew he could take you apart in the few minutes he asked for and so you let him. It took him barely a minute to have you soaking, his thick, calloused fingers pressing into you and dragging slowly along your clit until you moaned freely. He slid into you with practiced ease and the familiarity of him inside you sent your brain whirling with emotions and sensations. You tightened around him as his hips slowly rocked against yours. He knew exactly what he was looking for and found it easily. He still had another three minutes but you weren’t sure you were even going to last that long, especially with that husky voice moaning in your ear and telling you how good you felt, but then he probably knew that and it was all part of the plan. Cody, after all, was never one to break a promise. 

  
**Stay over - Cody**

  
You cried his name as Cody spilled inside you. You could see the strain in his shoulders as he held himself over you, one hand gripping the headboard so hard you could hear it groan.  
You’d already had your third orgasm by this point. Not a record for him but nothing to complain about. He still didn’t seem satisfied though, he’d wanted to make you do it again before he finished. This was even more clear as you felt his hand immediately slid down your body to find your dripping pussy. 

“Cody,” you said softly, catching his wrist. You brought his fingers to your lips and kissed them. He looked at you in a way he hadn’t all night, with direct eye contact. He could be like this sometimes, like he had something to prove to you and you wished you could tell him you loved him, that you required nothing from him but his love. Instead you said, “ **stay over.** ”

He sometimes left afterwards and often you let him, but not tonight. Tonight he needed you. “I always sleep better when you’re here. Feels safe.”

“Okay.” Cody’s voice was soft and he kissed you gently. You pulled him to you and he allowed it, resting his head on your chest and finally dropping his guard as your carded your fingers through his thick curls. He didn’t always tell you everything and you had to be okay with that. You knew you couldn’t force him, you just had to be patient for now and show him how much you loved him in the ways you could. 


End file.
